Something Unexpected
by B-RScherbatskyStinson
Summary: She's drunk, they are both drunk, both know they're drunk but both won't say they're drunk. One drunken night full of memories, wine, scotch and a little too much emotion brings up things that Barney and Robin have been trying to ignore for years. Set in 2020 at T/T's wedding and continues from there on.
1. Reunion

In which Barney & Robin have one crazy, wild drunken night together that leads them to Vegas and a 24 hour wedding chapel. This came to me last night so I hope you like this, I'm starting a new long fic cause I want to explore this and why B/R are always going to be drawn back into that scary web they play. It'll be fun to explore them in the light, or darkness of their post divorce but in a much funnier and very B/R way.

Future B/R is fun to write but a messy fun.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **2020**

"Can you believe Ted's married?" Barney asked taking a sip of his champagne from the reception of Ted's wedding.

"Wow, what a long crazy journey. Tracy's a great girl, and clearly his soulmate." Robin answered with a slur in her voice.

She's drunk, they are both drunk, both know they're drunk but both won't say they're drunk. It's classic Barney & Robin, it's that dance they dance all too well. Ignoring the facts, the sad, painful reminders that they once had that thing, that thing that Ted has with Tracy that got lost somewhere along the road that lead to them getting a divorce. They don't like bring it up, they don't like it when others bring it up and for a while, until now they barely talked to each other and tried their best to avoid being around each other or talking like they used to. At one time, that wasn't a problem. In fact, they used to talk till they were all talked out. Usually, one would call the other early in the morning to talk about whatever but somewhere along the way they lost that ability to just talk to one another like normal friends do. Then, the reality hit them and both knew they were in love and are no longer those friends who talked about everything at anytime they wanted. They are in love, both scared of relationships in general and aren't the greatest at commitment and are terrified of showing/revealing their true colors.

They know each other so well that sometimes they forget how to talk to each other when times get too hard or too complicated to know or understand what the other one is getting at. The looks, they both shared a look at Ted's wedding. Both know that look all too well, it's that _I'm sorry I screwed everything good in my life up look_. Neither want to be the first to say or admit to it but both were thinking this same thing as Ted and Tracy said their vows.

It brought them back to their own wedding. Them, standing up before their friends and family telling each other the real truths on how they feel. The things they kept bottled up inside them a lot over the years, so much so that it at some points over these years combusted up into one caiotic mess that their feelings had become something they couldn't control or quite understand cause neither one had that feeling before each other. They both screwed up, both know it and both regret it but both are back to square one again, at that point again where they want to speak up but are too afraid to asked the questions and to know the answer to the questions they've both held inside since they signed those divorce papers.

But, after some silence Robin finally spoke up. The bar had quieted by now, Marshall and Lily went home to tuck Marvin and Daisy into bed, Ted and Tracy are married and off on their honeymoon and they are the only ones in the bar at 2am sulking and awkwardly silent on the one topic that neither wanted to bring up.

"Yeah, Ted's married, Marshall and Lily are gone so where does that leave us?" Barney had to ask, god he's missed her, seeing her again brought up everything again. He tried avoiding it, tried ignoring it and tried distracting himself from the one thing he's been avoiding this whole time. Robin, and the fact that they're not together anymore and the pain of signing those divorce papers had gone away but seeing her again brought it all back up.

Seeing Barney again after being away and apart from him after they divorced brought everything back again, for her too. This sucks, the awkwardness of sitting alone together in the same bar where, for years has been a big place in their lives. It's the place where they met, it's the place where they flirted, laughed and enjoyed being apart of something special. It's the place where they both were always the happiest in, the place where they almost... The place they talked till dawn, the only place in this goddamn big city where they always ended up going to even on this night of Ted's wedding. All the memories came floating back up to this bar they once called their home. They had some interesting, fun, crazy, flirtatious times in this bar but there were also sometimes when one of them was so sad and felt alone would come here, they would talk and eventually one would smile again. Like that one time that jackass Simon dumped her for the second time and he cheered her up. He didn't suspect or predict what would happen next on that night but he doesn't and has never regretted that night together ever.

Like they always do, Robin dodged the question got up and went for more drinks came back and had an answer for him.

"I don't know." She flatly says in that soft tone of voice that he knows is her serious tone of voice.

"What was that look before?" Barney had to ask, he couldn't get that moment out of his mind and if he kept it inside any longer he will probably regret not saying this and it's been on his mind since Ted's wedding.

Okay, maybe not in just that moment but he's been keeping this inside since the divorce so he needs to say something before not being able to again and then regretting not saying anything will forever hang over his mind.

"I don't know. I guess it was the wedding and remembering our wedding. Ted and Tracy getting married brought back the memories of our wedding." She stops herself for a moment before continuing. This is going to be either painful to say but maybe not.

"I've been lonely." She continues taking along sip of her scotch.

Barney raised an eyebrow, he didn't see this coming he thought she was in a good and happy place in her life that's why him dragging her down lead to her asking for that out of their marriage. But, alone he didn't think he was going to get that confession from her.

"Lonely huh?" Truth be told he's been lonely too but tries to not think about it to prevent himself from becoming depressed.

"It's lonely traveling the world without someone there. I've missed being home, here in New York, with my friends and..." She pauses again looking down at her glass in her hands trying not to cry and reveal more emotion than necessary especially sitting here with her ex husband talking about loneliness.

"And, you." She can't, no she won't do it. She won't sit here and cry in front of him. She always hated public displays of emotion.

"I thought you were happy. I thought getting the divorce is what made you happy and it's what you wanted." There's another bit of silence before Robin speaks again.

"I thought it would be for the better. I mean I saw you seeming unhappy with me for weeks maybe even months so when we got in that fight there was no turning back. I saw how unhappy you were and asked for that out. At the time I thought it was so we can both be happy and not tied down. We both were unhappy and with my job taking over our lives I thought I'd give you away to be free of me and my job but the truth is... I missed you so much when we signed those divorce papers." To elaborate more she starts to go on and on talking and in her drunk state of mind she starts telling the truth and getting everything that's been on her mind and distracting her from her work for this long time being apart from him.

"I started to concentrate on work it was mostly a distraction from thinking about how I screwed up everything cause I couldn't handle the pressure of my job and our relationship that was crumbling." He can't believe it, he truly thought she was happy. He thought the divorce was for the best for both of them, he thought it would savage their relationship without it getting too messy. If he knew how lonely she was, he would have flown to wherever she was to be with her because he missed her too.

"So, after like a year had past I started to continue working harder to forget about you and about us. I messed things up Barney, I know I can't change what happened between us but I don't regret marrying you." This is the one question that's been eating at him for years since they left each other. Does she regret marrying him? Because that's the one thing that scared him the most before they got married. Are they doing the right thing? Does she love him? Can he make her happy? It's all those big questions he never asked but wanted to by the end. He had that answer to that question by her signing the divorce papers and ending their three year marriage.

She wasn't in love with him and that continued to bother him after their divorce was finalized. He tried to ignore that, he knew thinking about it would make him crazy so he pretended that, that wasn't the reason she asked to end their marriage. So, for years since they don't ever talk or anyone even bothers to ask he ignored and buried the thought of her not loving him enough to fix the problems they were having at the time.

"I have to ask, it's been killing me for years. Did you ever love me? Like ever?" He didn't want to ask, doesn't even want to know the answer but it's out now so he can't take it back.

"Of course I did that wasn't why we ended our marriage." Now she's crying. Barney thought that all these years that she didn't love him but that isn't true. That never ever been true. God, she let him think all these years, all the times they were together and happy that she didn't love him. No wonder he's never thought to call her or think about coming to see her. This is why they failed in their marriage, conversation wasn't their strong suit in the relationship but loving him was the best thing she's ever done.

"You thought you didn't matter to me. You thought I didn't love you, that isn't true because I did and I still do." Now she's really crying and suddenly he's once again on her side of the booth just like all them years ago crying over another guy but this time it's the guy she still loves and who cheered her up on that night that Simon dumped her. Holding her as she cries, sobbing on his suit jacket resting her head, her hair is a bit longer than it was the last time he saw her. On his shoulder after realizing that Barney, all this time had thought she didn't love him...

* * *

TBC... This will be more fun, it's not all sadness it more stupid, crazy, drunken, night of revealing too much about everything that's been happening with them. This is a future fic, it's a reunion of B/R but also a really fun, sweet story that will get more interesting after this start chapter.


	2. Changes

_I'm doing something a little different with this story so I hope you like it. I decided to write a paragraph at the top of each chapter telling the most important part of the story, the how, where, when, why of B/R's decisions in the story is all told in this one paragraph. I like this idea because it tell you more about the story in just a small paragraph of words but it's not the full story that will be explained through out this story._

When Barney asks Robin if she loves him in the first chapter there really wasn't an answer right away but I will give that answer soon in the next chapter. For now this is where they are after Ted's wedding.

* * *

 _A few bottles of wine, some scotch and some confessions brought them here. It was a stupid decision, they both knew they were going way over their own conscience reasoning behind why they ended up in this chapel in Vegas. A night of memories and a lot of drinking would make them do something stupid. A rash decision on the highs of emotions would liking do that to anyone. Or, maybe just the two most crazy, insane, unexpected people like them. But this isn't like nothing Barney and Robin have done before. They might be a little drunk, a little alone, a little sad and a lot out of their minds. But, a lot of alcohol and confessions wouldn't make them both do something rash right? Like getting married..._

It's 3 in the morning, Robin and Barney had gone back to his apartment. The same apartment she once called her home, their home. Had changed a little bit. In the living room, the once dark and gray walls are now painted white. The couch that once was black leather and very comfortable had been replaced by a beige and white leather couch but this one has a pull out bed. The blinds to the windows that once were black are now an off white color and weirdly they were open, Barney used to keep the blinds to all the windows in the apartment closed but Robin was taken aback when seeing the blinds open. The kitchen had been redone too, the counter top that once was black marble is now a white marble. The refrigerator that once was black and silver is now white but in the same model that the black one was. By the door to the balcony where the Stormtrooper used to be stood a book shelve that also held DVDs. Robin wondered what happened to the Stormtrooper and most importantly what the hell happened to Barney Stinson cause this isn't him.

This new Barney Stinson still wore suits, he still knew how to make her smile and laugh at his corny or sexist jokes. But, this apartment that she once called her home had become a completely different place. A place she never thought would change actually did. The man is still the man she loves but his fortress isn't anymore which was apart of who Barney Stinson is or in this case was. It's really weird to see that this wonderful apartment that was cozy but dark turn into something more homey and family oriented.

"Wow, what happened to the Fortress and what did you do to it and most importantly why?" Barney just handed her another fresh drink then sat down next to her on his new white sofa and takes a drink of his own drink then answers.

"Truth?" He asks raising his eyebrow seeing if she really wants to know the answer to this. It's a shocker, probably the most shocking thing she will ever hear but when she nods her head yes he knows she wants to know the answer.

"Okay, well after we divorced I had become a little depressed so after you officially moved out and started traveling I became lonely and started to miss you being here. I needed to take my mind off of you so I wanted to make a change in my life that I should have done along time ago. Maybe when we were engaged and about to get married but after you left I asked myself what will I do now so I." He puts his glass down on the coffee table then turns to Robin facing her eye to eye.

"I kind of freaked out a little bit and went a little nuts smashing and breaking things. I was so mad at myself for letting the only person in my life that I love walk away without thinking twice about what that would do to me. So, I kind of destroyed everything I owned minus my big screen TV and my suits of course." Robin's sitting there listening to Barney confess the worst thing she's ever heard realizing that she wasn't the only one melting down from their sudden divorce.

She desperately wants to grab him and hug him but she doesn't instead she listens to Barney go on about his misery and heartbreak she caused him by leaving him.

"I, wanted a change but didn't know what to do or where to go so one day in the mist of my crazy mind I went nuts and bought new things for the apartment. I missed you terribly and that''s why everything in the apartment now is new." This makes her want to cry but being the strong Scherbatsky she is doesn't allow herself to explode in tears confessing her own worst nightmare from their split.

"And, the Stormtrooper? Where's the big guy?" She had to ask the one thing that's been on her mind since entering his apartment.

"I put him in storage. Along with the Samurai sword and the brocode they are all gone." He doesn't mention that he's writing a new book, a new playbook but this time for people going through breakups and divorcing and it has nothing to do with running plays it's just a guide for everyone who's going through a tough breakup and needs something to make them believe in something again.

"You still have our storage?" Robin had thought that Barney stopped using that storage unit when they divorced but turns out he didn't.

"I still have it, that was my unit before we made it ours so of course keeping it was the only option." Robin had put some of her stuff in the storage too after they were settled and married which is still there untouched along with the stuff in the big box from their relationship. Both had put something from their relationship inside that box, the more they were together the more things they put inside it. After they divorced the memories of their relationship was still resting in that box in the storage unit.

"Wow, I'm shocked that you did this to the fortress but it looks nice." She said taking along sip of her scotch.

"This isn't the only room I had done I did both bathrooms and both bedrooms. Yes, I use the second bedroom as a guest room or a playroom for the kids. James and Tom are here a lot with the kids and sometimes Marshall and Lily ask me to babysit so I use the second room for them." Barney takes along sip of his own drink and as he's drinking Robin's just looking at him.

Gosh, she might be a little drunk right now but damn she just remembered why she never got over the divorce. She's still in love with this man and damn it she won't ever be over this man. This is the man she fell in love with. The true, wonderful, amazing Barney Stinson who stole a little piece of her heart since she met him.

"Hey, can I see the bedroom?" Robin takes herself out of the daze she's been in to ask to see the bedroom. It had been quiet between them since Barney revealed to her that he's been unhappy since they split up but to break the tension this is the only thing that Robin knows will get him to smile, which he did immediately when she asked this.

"Sure." Barney's simple answer took them both to the bedroom, the very bedroom that was once their bedroom.

They enter the bedroom and Robin notices that walls are white like the living room and there's a new dresser, two new nightstands, one lamp and a new bed.

"After we split, I had to get rid of my bed cause it had too many memories of you. You and me so the more I kept lying in that bed or looking at it made me angry so I bought a new one." These confessions are killing her, little by little a little piece of her heart breaks every time Barney shares a little more of his newly decorated home it's unbearable, heartbreaking to witness. The tears she tried to hold inside her eyes started to fall and soon she can't control what she does next...


	3. Memories

_So, I wanted to continue this story but I'm not sure if I should continue with it. I want to ask my readers if I should continue this because this chapter would be the end of this story so if you like this story and think I should continue with it please give me your opinions. Thanks..._

* * *

 _Maybe, it was the alcohol that brought them here? Or maybe it was just the fact that they had just confessed to each other all the things that they kept inside themselves for 4 years maybe even more. But, the more they kept talking about memories, the past, their wedding, the sadness they both lived after their divorce was final, it was all these things wrapped up in one big box of memories. Memories, they both seemed to not let go of in these four years. But, they are here, in front of the small white chapel in Vegas waiting for the guy in front of them to start the quickest and most fastest wedding ceremony ever. It was in the heat of the moment and a bottle of champagne that was saved for their sixth wedding anniversary. Barney, had kept the bottle hidden in back of his closet since they had returned from their honeymoon. The bottle was a gift from Robin's dad, they put the bottle in back of the closet but both didn't forget that they still had that bottle. So, on this night Barney took the bottle out just to share it with Robin after they both shared a little bit of the heartbreak that they were both living since the divorce._

 _He, took the bottle out and uncorked it pouring one glass for Robin and himself. He hands her one and puts the bottle down on the floor. They are sitting on the end of the bed, Robin had just confessed one of the biggest most painful times of her life after Barney had revealed to her that he had destroyed all of the things in the apartment and bought new things after he had a meltdown over letting the best and only thing in life that made him happy go. So, now they are here awaiting for the small ceremony to begin. They are gazing in each others eyes, smiling as they did at their first wedding._

She, poked around her purse to find the thing she was looking for. She, had left her purse on the couch so she paused the conversation she was having with Barney to go to the living room to get her purse then returned with said purse in her hands. Barney, was still sitting on the bed. He had taken out the box from their relationship, the one that he had since their first breakup and had kept ever since because parting with it was never going to happen, ever. So, they had both put things from the time they reunited and got engaged to the last thing they ever put inside it… Their marriage license and their divorce papers, in which Barney had put inside it after Robin moved out so she had no idea he even wanted to save those, since clearly from what she's been told tonight was heartbreaking after he told her that he had destroyed his apartment after a major breakdown due to their divorce.

She, returns to the bedroom and sits back down next to Barney on the bed. The box of the things from their relationship is in the back of them. She, never showed anyone this and every time she was around someone who knew her or Barney and their relationship (mostly the gang) because if anyone knew she still kept this they would know that she still has feelings for Barney. At, the time after they divorce she was a mess, something nobody knew but her so Barney's breakdown wasn't just him who broke down after the divorce. But, every time she thought she would have a breakdown herself she would either put this around her neck or if she had it on around her neck, she would take it and wrap it around her fingers tightly holding it against her heart. And, it was for a year in a half of doing this. She, stopped only recently doing this because she told herself she needed to try and move on…

"So, I had gone through a rough period of time after we divorced. I was in such a deep pain that I couldn't seem to give this away or back to you. Since, we weren't really talking much after we finalized the divorce. I was in a lot of pain and tried to push it away by working constantly to take my mind off of the biggest mistake of my life. It, was only recently, well not so recent but more like a year ago that I told myself I had to try and move on and so I took this piece of jewelry off where it was for a year and a half, which was around my neck." The, next thing she does is pull out a chain, a white gold chain and at the end of it was a round gold band: a wedding band and another ring. Her, engagement ring. They were resting side by side together on the chain now out of her purse and in the palm her her hand.

"Y-you kept these?" He asks, shocked to see that she still has her wedding ring and her engagement ring on the end of the chain.

He, never expected her to keep her rings. After, they finalized the divorce they had gone their separate ways. Robin, had moved out but she never gave back the engagement ring and the wedding ring hadn't come off her finger for another couple of months after the divorce. She, didn't have the heart to take off either ring, but she took off the engagement ring and placed it on the chain that is now resting in Barney's hand. But, the wedding ring she kept on her finger pretending that she was still married. That, they were still married, that Barney was still her husband, that he was still waiting for her at their home. But, for two months she had kept the ring around her finger not able to take it off.

When, she was stationed in Cuba after her assignment in Argentina ended. There was a uproar of the government in which the U.S was trying to establish the agreement between the two countries. She, was assigned to cover all of that and some other things going on in the government of Cuba. The ring, was still on her finger as a bomber had blown up some stores around a farmers market. She, was so terrified that she had wanted to call Barney, the only person she had wanted to talk to because he was the only person who could calm her down when she gets scared, or worried, or is feeling unsafe and vulnerable. It's, only been two months since the divorce but when the bomb went off killing more than 50 people and injuring 70 more. The, first thing she wanted to do was call Barney. But, then when she realized she couldn't do that anymore because they were divorce and not speaking to each other. She, couldn't call him, then she noticed the ring on her finger that she couldn't take off. She, sighs looking at her finger and the ring resting safely upon it.

" _I have to do it." She says to herself, finally realizing for the first time since the divorce that she needs to take it off. Even, if she's terrified of what just happened around her and wants to call Barney. She, can't. So, finally she takes off the ring and then puts it on the necklace. The two rings clinged together, then she took the necklace and put it inside her purse. It had, stayed in her purse until she starts to think about Barney and the biggest mistake of her life. Anytime, she felt lonely and missed him she would take the chain out from her purse and put it around her neck. But, finally one day she just gave up taking the rings that were inside her purse and then putting them around her neck leaving the chain around her neck and didn't take it off for another year. It, was 2018 when she finally took it off again, this time for good._

"When, I was feeling lonely, or sad, or overwhelmed, or was thinking about you and us I would take this necklace and put it on. After, I hadn't taken off my wedding ring after two months after we finalized the divorce. I was in a very bad and dark place back then, I had gone on assignment after Argentina to Cuba where there was this bomb that went off near where I was doing a report." He looks at her with this horrified look on his face. "But, don't worry nothing happened to me. 50 people did die in that explosion but I wasn't hit or anything." He thanks god for not having anything bad happen to her even if it was at a time when they weren't talking and he was still bitter and upset over the divorce. He, would've died himself a little if something bad happened to her or happens to her because he still loved and cared for her.

"It, wasn't until later that day that I finally decided it was time to take my wedding ring off. After, two months of feeling sad, lonely and lost. That, explosion finally allowed me to finally try and move on and that was my first step to trying to move on from you. But, I didn't really move on because I kept those rings on the chain in my bag and then I put it back on one day and didn't take it off until last December. The reminder of our engagement anniversary and all those memories from our Christmases together had flooded back to my mind. I cried sleepless nights for three years, trying desperately to move on and try to forget the biggest mistake of my life." She, was in tears now as they looked at each other realizing that they had both gone through a lot of painful times because they were not over one another which he understands because he wasn't over her either and that's why he broke down and ruined all of his things and bought new things to replace all the memories of her.

"Robin, if I knew you were that hurt and sad over us giving up so fast I would have told you that I was still in love with you and I would have jumped on any plane to go wherever you were to be with you. I had, missed you so much, I was so lost without you. My, life should have gone back to normal, the normal I lived before I fell so completely crazy in love with you. But, all I did was destroy all of my things in my apartment that reminded me of you. I was really upset and felt emotionally dead inside because I let the only person in my life I loved get away. The only person I ever truly loved, and I regretted it ever since." It's, been along day and night and in the midst of the memories and alcohol from earlier this evening and when they came back to his apartment. It was all so fast, everything coming out _now_ of all times after they were at Ted's wedding. Was, a little overwhelming but in the mist of all the emotion, Robin did something she never would have thought would happen when she decided to attend the wedding.

"I regret, this we should have never gotten divorced. If I knew we were going to be both miserable and unhappy I wouldn't have even asked you if you wanted out of our marriage. In fact, I wouldn't have brought it up at all. If, I knew how much letting you go would emotionally destroy me I would have done something different, like we could've gone to counseling or something. So, if I knew all of this before we signed on these papers I would have stopped to think about what that would do to me." She, says taking the divorce papers that was resting on top of the box behind them. It was the last thing that Barney had put inside it, so the papers were on top of all the other things in the box. Robin, didn't know until just a few minutes ago that those papers were in the box and that Barney put them in there, even if they're a bad memory for him and them it was still a memory that Barney doesn't want to ever forget, because if he did forget it it would mean he forgets about her and that's never going to happen.

The next thing they knew was that they were kissing. She was holding the divorce papers in her hand with tears coming quick and fast down her face, the papers getting a little wet from her tears. But, in this moment both knew the amount of regret that came after they finalized this piece of paper. Years, of misery, regret, sadness, loneliness and both trying to forget and move on. But, neither did and now they're here sitting on his bed, his new bed because the old one reminded him too much of what he let slip through his fingers.

Just, like their first kiss it was slow but new, and also very familiar. Unlike, their first kiss that night they watched Sandcastles In The Sand video, it wasn't new as in they're just discovering how to kiss each other. It, was like their second kiss in the hospital when all the frustration and feelings came out when they admitted that they were in love to each other. It, was new as in the kiss felt fresh, like she had been away for a couple of months and just came back home. It felt more like a reunion kiss, that seemed to last for quite sometime before they broke apart from both their lips and the hold around each other. Smiling, as their foreheads are pressed together. After, realizing that they were still in love they couldn't go back again to denying that they are fine and happy being apart. They, couldn't hold back anymore, they both know it and both want it.

"Let's get married." After, they kissed their foreheads still pressed against each other. Barney, was a bit out of breath but couldn't hold back anymore. They, both felt it when they kissed, both felt it before they kissed, and both felt it for years even before their first kiss. But, both knew they couldn't wait anymore, because waiting any longer would not be healthy because they kept these feelings from each other for four years it was time to fix what they thought was broken but fixable. They felt it after so long being apart, they were home again. It felt like _she_ was home again.

She, was breathing heavy against his forehead but his words were heard loud and clear. The, next thing she knew was that she said "We're already married, just not on paper. But, yes I will marry you." They laugh and kiss again, this time much longer than just a bit ago, so long that they knock the box off the bed where it was for the last two hours onto the floor. Barney, took the paper she was holding from her hand before they kissed and ripped it up crumbling it into a ball and throwing it towards his trash can. It, landed outside of the can but still those papers do not exist to them now.

That's how they ended up in the little white chapel in Vegas just a few hours later. They first, had to start off their little reunion Barney & Robin style in other words making love until early the next morning. They, hop onto a plane two hours later wearing their wedding rings and her wearing her engagement ring because it is _her_ ring and nobody elses.

"Are, we really doing this?" She tells him, they were in the back of the chapel looking over a book with types of ceremonies to have for their ceremony.

They, had arrived at their hotel an hour earlier checking in and getting in a quickie before heading down to the chapel a block a way from their hotel. They, both couldn't believe they were doing this, after four years of being apart and regretting the divorce (or what they want to think of it as a brief break from each other) with a lot of regret and a lot of love still there for the both of them. They, head to the chapel with a new marriage license and one goal in mind… to, get married for the second time after being apart and in misery for four painful years.

"I think so." He, says smiling back at her. They, were flipping through the ceremony book looking for one that both actually like and want to use for their ceremony waiting to be called for the next ceremony to take place.

"Are, you really sure about this because we don't really have to get married this soon after getting back together only yesterday?" Barney, knew that they wanted to do this but he was still not sure if they should be doing this so soon after just getting back together after being really emotional and kind of a little bit drunk just 24 hours earlier.

"I want to do this. I mean, we have both been miserable for all these year thinking about one another and feeling deep regrets over ending out marriage so soon. But, if you think it's too soon, we just did get back together a few hours ago. We, don't have to be so quick to get married. We, could just be I don't know boyfriend and girlfriend?" Which, seems a little odd to be saying since both admitted that they are still kind of married just not on paper. She, wanted to be sure too but knows it might be too fast and too soon since getting back together only the day before on very high emotions and some alcohol which do not mix well if you think about it.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend? Robin, please we are not ever going to be just boyfriend and girlfriend again. We're passed that, aren't we?" This, is really odd to think about or even mention because they weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend or even together when they got engaged before.

"I guess so. We, did get engaged when we weren't together I guess it makes sense that we're doing this again in this kind of way. But, I just want to be sure about this." She, says in a low kind of whispery voice with her hand lingering on his leg rubbing it slowly. She, wanted to be sure about doing this, it just seems so rushed and too soon into their reunion to be jumping on a plane to get married without really thinking about all the reasons why their last marriage had failed.

"I am sure. Look, I know that our marriage ended because we weren't sure about if we should be together or not and not communicating well with each other. But, I am sure about the fact that I've never stopped loving you and I want to be married to you. Plus, it's kind of obvious by now since you were wearing your rings for the last four years. You, still love me and I still love you so yes I want to do this and I am 100% sure that I want to make you my wife again." She, looks at him almost in tears but she doesn't cry she just smiles and leans in to kiss him.

"Mr. Scherbatsky, let's get married." She, tells him after they broke the kiss. Using, this nickname again brought back memories for both of them and they realized that this time, it's forever.

They, know that after being apart for four years and still being deeply in love. They, knew it was going to last this time and they were both hundred percent sure that they want to get married again. So, that's just what they did…

"Robin Scherbatsky and Barney Stinson?" They look up when their names were called, and jumped up excitedly in giggly laughs as they held hands and entered the small area where you get married in.

It, was now and forever because that's what both want and has wanted for four years since they made that drastic decision to end their marriage. If, they never reunited they would have walked the earth still hurting over each other and still full of regrets over how their marriage ended and how their relationship crumbled because they didn't communicate with each other and held things inside for along time. But, now it was now or forever but forever is what they both want and are sure about.

So, they get married again after four years of being apart and just like their first wedding they recite the same vows they did at their first wedding, just with a little bit added on to what they said the last time they did this.

"Barney, I know we've had out problems. We've had more problems and issues than most people and couples, but somehow we've never faltered on our love for each other. I have loved you for along time, longer than I can remember but in all those times not once I had stopped falling for you. You, not only make me laugh and smile, but you make me feel good about myself. You, are the only person who understands me and knows me better than anyone and yet you stood by me even when I didn't hold up my end of our bargain, meaning the last few months of our last marriage. But, you always supported me and understood that I need my independence, you loved me for who I was and I love you more every day because of how much you cared, loved and supported me. When, we reunited only just yesterday, I had been completely sad and unhappy for four years before that I had missed my best friend more and more as time passed by. I, had lost not only my best friend but my emotional and personal support and guidance. I lost my partner. I was always so afraid to allow myself to love someone because that meant allowing someone else to see my true self. But, I allowed for you to see both my good side and my bad side and yet you didn't care, you loved me for who I am and that's why I fell in love with you.

You, are not only my best friend, but you are also my partner in crime and in life, you are the love of my life and those years we've spent apart were the most miserable of my life and the times when we were together were some of the best times of my life. You, are so fun to be around and the light of my life, you never seemed to take me for granted or put me on a pedestal and you never really complained about how I lived my life. You, were always there for me and it took me years to realize this because I told myself not to trust you, trust in you because you had already stolen my heart." As, she's saying this his eyes are getting blurry through his tears. He, never knew that he was the only person who had stolen her heart and he realized that it's the same for him too. She, stole his heart too and he will never forget, regret or stop loving her because he wouldn't know how to.

As, she finishes her vows through her own tears. Robin, had just told him that she had loved him since she met him which weren't said at their first wedding. And, she also told him that she regretted her freakout at their first wedding right before they got married and she has regretted doing that since.

After, she finishes her vows Barney then says his.

"Robin, Scherbatsky. I love you with all of my heart and soul, I don't even know when I didn't love you but now I know that I've always loved you since I met you, I just didn't know it for a few years. But, I do and have for along time, you had brought this light into my once dark, sad and pitiful single life and showed me that I can be in a relationship, showed me that it isn't hard to fall in love but still be a little bad at the whole commitment/relationship thing. But, you are not only my partner, but you are also the love of my life and I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. So, thank you for coming into my life and changing it for the better. I love you more and more with each day and I wouldn't know what to do with my life if you weren't in it, and for a while you weren't and in that time I was lost. Lost, alone, sad, and hurting over losing my best friend. I was in such pain then, but now you came into my life again and I never ever want to lose you again, I just can't have that happen. So, with that I will just say thanks for marrying me again you made me the happiest man on earth for the second time."

He smiles, as he finishes what he wanted to say. The ceremony starts to come to an end and soon they were pronounced husband and wife.

"Wow, we did it."

"We're married, again."

They, say when they get to the main hallway of the chapel. Holding, hands and smiling widely finally after four years apart they're back together, happy and it's going to stay that way. Even, if there are problems ahead, they will get through them together because they only need each other to truly be happy.


End file.
